Ninjago - The Newest Evil
by NancyDrewified
Summary: My very own Ninjago story! Jayce is based off me, even the same name! Except she's Jay's little sister.
1. Purple is the New Ninja

The snake quickly slithered into the alleyway. Five figures followed in hot pursuit. It ran until it saw a dead end. It was trapped. It turned around and stared at the five adults. They closed their eyes, and tackled the Hypnobrai.

"Where is she?!" The blue ninja asked.

"I KNOW NOTHING!" The serpentine cried.

"You have one more chance. I'll ask again. Where is Nya?!" The red ninja asked, angrily.

"Fine! SSSShe is under the city! In our headquartersssss!" The snake cried, struggling to get away.

The ninjas nodded to each other and got off of the snake. It scrambled away and the ninja jumped down a manhole. Walking along a dingy, dark tunnel, they tried to cheer each other up.

"Hey, Jay, Kai, I'm sure Nya will be alright!" Cole told the red and blue ninjas, pulling off his mask.

Kai and Jay looked at each other and sighed, pulling off their masks. Kai was slightly angry at Jay. Jay had just proposed to Nya. To his sister! Then, a few months later, Nya gets kidnapped by snakes. Kai was just in a phase, Nya said. He would eventually come to terms that Jay and Nya were getting married, and that's that.

Jay was super worried. Nya, his fiancée, had been kidnapped by snakes! How could he not be worried? Lloyd put his hand on Jay's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Jay," Lloyd reassured him.

"WHO GOESSSSS THERE?!" A serpentine cried, guarding the doorway.

"Uhhh . . . Pizza Delivery Guy?" Jay answered.

The serpentine attacked, but was easily beaten up by the ninja. They ran into the giant underground chamber and saw it was completely empty, except for a cage hanging from the ceiling by a chain. Nya was inside the cage. Her face instantly brightened when the ninja entered.

"Guys! The serpentine left for some reason, but they could be back any second!" Nya called down to them.

Jay and Kai were immediately jumping up towards Nya. Jay was unlocking the cage door when Kai was still climbing towards them. Once the door was open, Nya ran up to Jay and kissed him. Kai fumed a bit. She hugged him. The two ninja helped Nya down from the high cage. They heard a battle cry from the other end of the room.

"Let's scram guys!" Cole cried, motioning for them to leave.

The ninja began to run out through the tunnels. Lloyd was in the lead when he bumped into a young girl. They both fell over. Lloyd glanced behind him, and then helped the girl up. He wondered what she had been doing in the serpentine tunnels. The rest of the ninja were still running, and had nearly caught up to them.

"Lloyd! Keep going!" Zane cried, urging the green ninja onward.

Lloyd pulled the girl along with him. The ninja quickly escaped the sewers and darted back to the monastery.

"CURSE YOU NINJA!" They heard Skales cry after them.

After the ninja got settled in the newly rebuilt monastery, Lloyd looked at the girl he had bumped into.

"Who are you? Why were you in the serpentine tunnels?" Lloyd asked.

"My name's Jayce," She replied. "I was in the tunnels because . . ." Jayce hesitated.

"Because?" Cole asked, pressing her for answers.

"Well, I, um, I, urm, I don't have a place to go, so I followed you guys cuz I thought you could help . . ." She mumbled.

"Why?" Zane inquired.

"My parents died . . ." Jayce sniffed and a tear slipped down her cheek.

The ninja were silent for a moment. Jayce looked at her feet then looked back up at the ninja, a pleading expression on her face. "Could you help me? Please?"

The ninja looked at each other. Sensei Wu spoke first. "Follow me."

Jayce followed the old man. He led her to the courtyard. "Finish the training course before I finish my tea," He instructed.

Jayce looked around, confused. Misako flipped up a dragon statue and Garmadon pressed the button underneath. The training course popped up out of the ground.

"Whoa. Epic," Jayce mumbled. She pretty much flew through the course, but was seconds too slow.

Yet Sensei Wu smiled. "Good job, Purple Ninja of Art!"

Jayce immediately looked up, surprised. "I'm the who?"

"Jayce! Purple Ninja of Creativity, and Art!" Garmadon replied.

"It makes so much sense! The prophecy!" Misako gasped.

"The prophecy?" Kai asked, as the ninja entered the courtyard.

"There will be more ninja! And more golden weapons!" Misako informed them.

The ninja were shocked and excited at the news. Jayce especially.

"I'M A NINJA! NIN-NIN-NIN-NIN-NIIIIIIIIIIINJA!" Jayce sang a random song.

Jay laughed and ruffled the thirteen year old's hair. She smiled.

"Jay!"

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Jay asked, as his parents entered the monastery.

"We came to see you!" Ed replied.

Jayce got an odd look on her face. Jay noticed.

"Jayce?" He asked.

She pointed to Jay's parents. "My parents! They looked exactly like that!"

Jay's parents took notice of Jayce for the first time. "J-Jayce?!" Edna gasped.

Jay looked confused. "What's going on?" He asked as Nya came up.

"Jay, Jayce is our daughter! She was born after you ran away thirteen years ago!" Ed told his son.

Jayce immediately hugged her parents. "I thought you were dead!"

"We thought you were!" Edna replied.

Jayce next hugged Jay and Nya, who were her brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law. They smiled and hugged her back.

"Well, that was a strange turn of events," Dr. Julian mumbled.

"And a wonderful turn of events!" Jay cried. "I have a little sister!"


	2. Water Ninja is Found

Jayce looked up at the Ultra Dragon in awe. She had never seen a dragon before, let alone an Ultra Dragon! "We're riding that?!"

Jay nodded, climbing onto the back of the huge dragon. Jayce scrambled up the side of the dragon and sat behind her brother. The rest of the ninja clambered onto the dragon, with Lloyd in front. Then they set off!

"Where are we going?" Jayce asked over the wind.

"To find your Golden Weapon!" Nya told her.

"Yay!" Jayce cried.

The ninja soon arrived at the Golden Peaks. Suddenly, two small golden cylinders floated to Jayce. She screamed, but slowly picked up the golden weapons. "What do they do?"

No one knew what the weapons did. They decided to fly back to the monastery and ask Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, and Dr. Julian about it. As they flew back, Jayce noticed that it looked like the cylinders could open. She wondered why.

"Let me show you how this works, Jayce," Garmadon took one of the cylinders from Jayce's hands. He then sliced the cylinder through the air, as if it were a sword, then a blade popped out of one end of the cylinder! "The two cylinders can connect into a double sided sword or two small swords."

"Epic!" Jayce squealed, jumping up and down like a girl on the last day of school.

"So, are there any clues as how to find the rest of the ninja?" Cole asked.

"Well, according to this scroll, the next ninja to be found is the Navy Blue Ninja of Water," Misako informed.

"Why don't we check by the beach or the lake?" Zane suggested.

"The lake is closer, why don't we check there first?" Lloyd offered.

The ninja set off, towards the lake.

Jayce squealed excitedly. She had never been to the lake before. She immediately ran up to the water. "Woooooooooooah!" She bent down and used her sword to draw in the dirt. It was a drawing of her swimming. She then looked at her older brother. "Can I go in the water?"

"Sure, we'll go look for the Navy Blue Ninja of Water," Jay told the young girl. He then turned to the others. "The scroll said that the ninja's personality was kind and helpful."

Jayce stood in the shallow end of the water. She waded a little farther in. Suddenly the ground was gone and she began to drown. She screamed. "HELP!"

Jay turned around at his young sister's cry. He saw her drowning! He was about to jump in the water, but saw a strong lifeguard pull his sister to safety. Jayce immediately ran up to Jay and hugged him.

"Thanks for saving my sister!" Jay thanked the lifeguard.

"Oh, it was nothing. What happened?" The tall female lifeguard asked the thirteen year old ninja.

"I was wading in the shallow end and suddenly the ground disappeared! But I can't swim so I was drowning," Jayce sniffed, shivering.

"Oh, I try to warn people about that. The ground drops off suddenly at one point. I'm just glad you're alright," The lifeguard told her warmly.

The rest of the ninja looked at each other knowingly. "She's kind and helpful and obviously loves the water," Kai mumbled. "I think we found our ninja!"

"So what's your name?" Jay asked the lifeguard.

"I'm Adelynn Rivers!" She smiled.

"Adelynn, you're the Navy Blue Ninja of Water! Would you like to join us to train as a ninja?" Cole asked.

Adelynn's mouth dropped open. "Is-is this some kind of joke?" She asked, looking around for a hidden camera or something.

"No! I'm a ninja too!" Jayce cried, still sopping wet.

Adelynn slowly smiled. "O-of course I want to be a ninja!" She twirled around, excitedly.

Lloyd was looking dreamily at her. "Ooo-ooh! Lloyd has a crush!" Kai laughed.

Lloyd blushed furiously, but then Adelynn was looking at him the same way and was blushing shyly. All the ninja gave each other a knowing look.

"We should go back to the monastery," Lloyd mumbled. "Sensei will probably want to test you."

"Finish the training course before I finish my tea," Sensei Wu told Adelynn, as Lloyd started up the training course. Adelynn got started immediately, before Sensei had even started making his tea. She jumped over the planks, dodged the swords, and quickly punched the dummy in the face, popping its head clean off. She made her hand into a gun and pretended to blow smoke away. Lloyd laughed.

Sensei smiled and finished off his tea. "Good job, Navy Blue Ninja of Water!"

Adelynn beamed and wrapped her fingers around Lloyd's hand, causing them both to blush. Nya suddenly rushed into the room.

"Guys! Serpentine are attacking Jamanakai Village!" Nya cried.

Lloyd smiled. "Let's go! Your first ninja mission awaits!"

Adelynn giggled and followed Lloyd.


	3. Love is in the Air

Jayce lay on her back. They were staking out the serpentine. "This is boring!" She shouted, as quietly as she could. "Can't I learn spinjitsu or get my ninja suit or something?!"

"We're waiting for the serpentine, JJ! We have to be patient," Jay told his little sister.

"What if," Adelynn whispered, "they're waiting for us?"

The ninja looked at her. She shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

"No, no, I think you're right, Addy!" Lloyd gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Addy?" Cole asked, eyebrows arched.

Lloyd and Adelynn blushed. "Nevermind that," Lloyd mumbled. "If the serpentine are waiting for us, then we're getting nowhere by staking them out!"

"Okay, we wait five more minutes, then attack!" Cole instructed.

"Masssster Sssskalessss," A female serpentine began, "Why do we not attack thossssse pessssky ninja?"

"Be patient my dear wife," Skales kissed her hand. "We will wait until they attack, giving usssss the upper hand!"

She frowned, but gave him a kiss on the cheek anyways. "Sssskalessss, darling, I ssssshall ssssstand by you no matter what."

"Five more minutessssss, my sssssweetheart," Skales reassured her. "Then, the ninja will feel our wrath."

"Can we go now? Can we go nooooow? Can we go noooooooooooooow?" Jayce asked, excitedly.

"Ugh! Fiiiiiine! We'll go now!" Cole cried, getting quite annoyed.

The ninja jumped from their hiding place. Jayce jumped around the ninja in circles, very hyper and happy. The rest of the ninja looked around, confused. Suddenly, the serpentine jumped out at them, hissing. Skales smirked and grabbed Jayce as she jumped around.

"Hey!" She cried. "Let go!"

"One ssssstep clossssser and ssssshe'll be under my control!" Skales threatened.

The ninja stopped. Jayce frowned and struggled. Then she kicked the serpentine and he let go. She stuck her tongue out at the serpentine leader.

"How could you?!" The female serpentine cried at the girl.

The ninja looked at each other. Who was this female Hypnobrai? There weren't any female serpentine! Or at least, they had thought that there weren't. Jayce ran and hid behind Jay. The serpentine slithered up to Jayce.

"Darling child," She coaxed. "Look me in the eyessss . . ."

"NO!" Jayce cried, her stubbornness taking over. She pulled out her golden weapon and connected the two cylinders, making her double sided sword. "Go away!"

"NO ONE DISOBEYSSSSS FANGTA, QUEEN OF THE SERPENTINE!" The snake hissed, menacingly.

The ninja got defensive immediately. Jayce sliced her double sided sword through the air. The serpentine dodged easily. Cole's scythe was flying towards Fangta, but she jumped out of the way. Zane threw his shurikens at the serpentine, and she barely dodged. Panting, she turned to Adelynn.

"Sssso . . . What about you?" Fangta panted.

"Umm, I don't have a weapon yet . . ." Adelynn murmured.

Fangta smirked. "Perfect." She grabbed Adelynn's wrist. Adelynn struggled against the serpentine's great strength.

Lloyd spun into a blaze of green, and quickly dazed the serpentine, and she let go of Adelynn. Adelynn hugged Lloyd tightly. Lloyd smiled and blushed.

Fangta slithered away. "I'LL BE BACK! AND SSSSO WILL MY DARLING SSSSKALESSSS!"

Kai frowned. "Should we pursue?"

"Nah. We have to get Adelynn's weapon. We'll deal with them later," Jay decided.

As they stopped at the Golden Peaks, and a weapon floated towards Adelynn. She grabbed it. It was a golden whip. She smiled and wrapped the whip around Lloyd.

"Huh? What are you-?" Lloyd began. Adelynn pulled him closer with her whip and gave him a huge kiss. He looked surprised, but eventually closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

The rest of the ninja looked surprised and happy. Nya gave Jay a kiss too. It seemed that love was in the air.


	4. Spinjitsu, Weddings, and Jewels

"Can I learn spinjitsu?" Jayce asked.

"You already know it," Jay replied.

"What? No I don't!" Jayce protested.

"It's the training course. That's the key."

"I don't get it!"

"You'll see. Have patience."

Jayce grumbled and turned away. Jay sighed. His sister had all the traits he had except patience. She would just have to learn to wait.

Nya walked up and gave Jay a kiss on the cheek. "Let her be. Give her time."

Jay smiled mischievously. "Well, our wedding is very soon." He gave Nya a kiss.

She giggled. "A week. Just a week. Maybe we should go shopping?"

"Good idea. I could go with the guys and you could go with the girls?" Jay suggested.

"Me, Jayce and Adelynn?" Nya asked.

"And me, Cole, Kai, Zane and Lloyd," Jay replied.

"Meet back here at lunch," Nya instructed him, planting a kiss on his forehead.

Jayce squealed as Nya tried on a beautiful wedding dress. "I love that one!"

Nya smiled and turned around. Adelynn straightened out the bow at the back. Nya looked down at herself. The dress was a pale red colour and it was strapless with lots of frills. "It's perfect."

Adelynn and Jayce smiled. They waited for Nya to get changed back into her normal clothes. Then they saw something that made their hearts stop. Red eyes were staring out at them from behind a plant. They looked at each other, scared.

Nya stepped out of the change room. "Okay guys, you need some dresses too!"

Jayce immediately forgot about the spooky red eyes, and started jumping around. Adelynn smiled slightly, still a little bit worried. Glancing back, the eyes were gone. She shook her head and began looking at dresses for herself.

Jay and the guys were trying on tuxedos. Jay straightened his bowtie, smiling. His black and blue tux was perfect. He glanced at his friends. Kai had a black and red tux, Cole just had black, Zane had black and white, and Lloyd had black and green. He chuckled to himself. It seemed legit.

Kai was frowning and looking out the window. Jay glanced out the window of the shop. Nya, Jayce and Adelynn were walking by, talking and laughing with shopping bags. Jay put a hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai spun around to face him. Kai looked sad and jealous.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Jay asked.

He grumbled something incoherent.

"Could you repeat that?" Jay asked.

"She's my sister," Kai mumbled.

"I know. Why are you upset?" Jay seemed confused.

"S-she loves you more than me," Kai whispered.

Jay was taken aback. "There is no possible way that is true, Kai! You're her brother!"

Kai frowned. "I guess you're right . . ."

Jay gave his friend a smile. "So, how's the tux fit?"

Kai smiled slightly back. "It's great, Jay."

Cole, Zane and Lloyd were talking near a plant. Lloyd turned around, and saw red eyes staring at him through the plant. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. They were gone. He shuddered, but shrugged it off.

"Alright girls, ready to head back to the monastery?" Nya asked, holding up four shopping bags.

"I'm ready!" Jayce cried, holding up two shopping bags.

"Can we make a quick stop by the theater? My cousin works there and I'd love to stop by," Adelynn asked.

"Sure, why not!" Nya exclaimed. "Let's go!"

The girls began to head in that direction, when suddenly Fangta and the rest of the Hypnobrai jumped out at them. The girls screamed, surprised, then immediately got into a defensive stance, weapons at the ready.

The boys were walking through the mall, when they heard the screams. They looked at each other and immediately started running towards the screams of terror.

Jayce was immediately attacking the snakes. She looked around. "Hey, it's just like the training course! Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!" She cried, and then was suddenly surrounded in a tornado of purple. She screamed and stopped. "D-did I do that?!"

Fangta took advantage of this confusedness, and tried to grab Jayce. Jayce spun out of the way and back beside the two older girls. She smiled at them. "DID YOU SEE THAT?! I DID SPINJITSU!"

"How?" Adelynn asked.

"I just went through the motions!" She exclaimed, slicing her blades through the air excitedly.

Adelynn copied what Jayce had just done, jumping, dodging and finally spinning in a whirlwind of navy blue, coming to stop by Nya. "Awesome!"

"Don't brag about it," Nya grumbled, wishing that she could do spinjitsu too.

The boys spun up to them. "Hypnobrai!" Cole cried. "Be careful, and don't look them in the eyes!"

"Got it!" Adelynn replied.

"Yeah, yeah, don't look 'em in the eyes, I know!" Jayce called back. "I did spinjitsu!"

Jay smiled and gave his sister a thumbs up, then spun to Nya. "Are you alright?"

"I can take care of myself," She replied. "But yes, I'm fine."

"RETREAT!" Fangta hissed. "BUT WE'LL BE BACK!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Of course you will."

Lloyd ran up to Adelynn. "Hey, you okay, Addy?"

"I'm fine," she replied, hugging him. "Can we go back to the monastery?"

"Yes, let's go back," Zane agreed.

A week came and the ninja were dressed in dresses and tuxedos. Jay and Nya's wedding had just ended and now they were all eating cake and talking together.

"Is that your fourth piece of cake Cole?" Jayce asked.

"Yep," Cole replied.

She shook her head. "Normally, I would crack some joke about you and cake right here, but I've decided to just shake my head slowly."

The others laughed. Jay and Nya were feeding each other cake and planting cakey kisses on their faces. Kai laughed when they were each covered in lip shaped chocolate stains on their cheeks and foreheads. Giggling, Nya smiled as Jay took a picture of them.

Lloyd sat next to Adelynn as she finished her slice of vanilla cake. "Is this seat taken?" He asked.

"Nope," she giggled.

"Hey, no chocolate cake?" He looked at her plate.

"Oh, I'm allergic to chocolate," She told her boyfriend.

"That's so sad!" He cried. "I love chocolate!"

She shrugged. "Hey, I love candy! Chocolate is a small sacrifice to pay so I can LIVE!"

Lloyd laughed. "True, true . . ."

The single ninja were discussing boy stuff **(A/N: I don't know what boys talk about! Video games? Pokémon? IDK!)** while Jayce ate her cake quietly. She loved her new sister, even if she was just a sister-in-law. She smiled to herself, hoping the next few days would just be fun and games.

Jayce stuck her tongue out at the screen. Another serpentine sighting. She sighed and pushed a red button that caused an alarm to sound; telling the ninja there was an attack. The darted into the room.

"Let's go!" Cole instructed.

"Jay and Nya are missing all the fun," Kai murmured.

Jayce had to nod in agreement. Jay and Nya were on their honeymoon, and were supposed to be back soon, but there had been so many snake attacks that it had gotten old.

The ninja darted to the Ultra Dragon and flew to where the signal had come from, the theater. Adelynn pointed to the theater below. "Look!" It was flooded with snakes. They were everywhere. Adelynn hoped her cousin was okay.

The Ultra Dragon landed and the ninja ran into the theater. Zane stopped a pedestrian, who was running out of the theater. "Is anyone else inside?"

"Jewels Ferris, I think!" The pedestrian cried, and then continued running away.

"That's my cousin!" Adelynn cried. "We have to save her!"

The ninja ran into the main theater room, where it was styled like a stage with a full wall projector screen behind it. It looked like the ceiling collapsed and a girl was struggling from underneath some lighting. Kai was fastest, and quickly lifted the lighting off of the girl. She stood up and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried. "I thought that I'd be stuck under there forever!"

Kai blushed. "I-it was nothing . . ."

"Jewels!" Adelynn cried, dashing up to the girl.

"Lynns!" Jewels let go of Kai and hugged Adelynn.

Adelynn pushed her away angrily. "Don't call me that!"

Jewels shrugged. "Sorry, but I can't do that."

Adelynn rolled her eyes and hugged Jewels again. "I'm a ninja now!"

"Really?" Jewels looked at the group. "I mean, I see that they're ninja material, but I never thought that they would choose you!"

Adelynn looked offended. "Thanks Jewels. You're the best," She replied sarcastically.

"Kidding!" Jewels replied, in a sing-songy voice. "So you know spinjitsu too now, huh?"

"Wait, how would you know spinjitsu?" Lloyd asked.

"I was taught by my mom," Jewels replied. "And she was taught by the first spinjitsu master's son."

"Which son?" Cole asked, intrigued.

"I never knew he had more than one! Some old dude name Wu. Sensei Wu, she called him." Jewels flashed them a mischievous grin. "They ended up marrying y'know."

Lloyd looked at Adelynn, expecting her to clarify this all for him. She just shrugged. "I never knew that. I only knew that Aunt Kim knew spinjitsu."

Jewels laughed. "You just learned something! My dad left a while back. He had to 'restore peace' or something like that." She shrugged. "Y'know, sensei stuff."

"Wait, then why's your last name Ferris?" Zane asked.

"That's my mom's last name. She said my dad was never coming back the day before she . . ." Jewels trailed off.

The ninja waited, in expectation that she would continue. Jewels sighed. "Before she left too."

Adelynn jumped in. "She came to live with me and my parents, because she had no idea where her father or mother went. Her mom's probably dead, but her dad . . . y'know."

"Where are the serpentine? Were they scared off by my awesomeness?" Jayce joked.

"I'm sure they were," Adelynn laughed.

"Hey Zane, what was the traits for the next ninja we had to find?" Cole asked the nindroid.

"The Magenta Ninja of Sound! The traits are supposed to be laid back, but will stick by you no matter what," Zane replied.

Jewels laughed. "Sounds like me!"

The ninja looked at each other. "She's a pretty famous singer," Adelynn added. "That's even more of a reason!"

Jewels raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys plotting against me or something?"

"Jewels! You are the Magenta Ninja of Sound! Do you want to come train with us at the monastery?" Kai asked.

"For you spikey hair?" Jewels asked. "Of course! And Lynns. She's pretty much a sister to me."

Kai blushed. Could he have developed a crush on a major star? Could she have a crush on him?

Jewels followed the ninja back to the Ultra Dragon and she gasped. "I can't ride that! I-I-I-it's a d-d-d-dragon!" She cried.

"Hey, I used to be scared of dragons too, but this guy's just a big softie," Cole reassured the newest ninja.

"It has four heads . . ." She whispered.

Kai took her hand. "It'll be okay," He whispered back. "I promise."

She smiled slightly and gulped. Taking a deep breath, she climbed onto the dragon. Kai sat in front of her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"By the way, Jewels," Kai told her calmly, once they were almost at the monastery, "our sensei is Sensei Wu."

Jewels gasped. "Really?"

All the ninja nodded. "I never knew that my uncle was Sensei Wu!" Adelynn exclaimed. "Hey, that means Lloyd is your cousin, Jewels!"

"Huh?" Jewels was confused.

"Sensei Wu's brother, Garmadon, is Lloyd's dad!" Adelynn explained.

"I never knew that my dad had a brother," Jewels commented. "But wow! That's cool!"

"My question is, why do we have so many extra relations that we don't know about?" Lloyd asked. "I mean, Jay never knew about Jayce, and I never knew that Uncle Wu ever even married!"

"Who knows," Cole replied, shrugging.

"ARE WE THERE YET?!" Jayce asked, over the conversation.

Everyone laughed. "We're coming up to the monastery now!" Zane told her.

The ninja entered the monastery. Jewels looked around. There were three older people waiting there. She looked directly at them. "Who are the old guys?"

"Jewels?!" Sensei Wu looked astonished and shocked.

Jewels stared at Sensei Wu for a silent minute. Then she finally asked, "D-daddy?"

Sensei Wu nodded. She ran up and hugged him. There were a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry . . ." Sensei Wu whispered.

"Nope, it's alright. I don't know why you left, but it's not your fault that Mom left too," Jewels whispered back.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" Misako cried.

Jewels turned to face her and Garmadon. "It's Auntie Misako and Uncle Garmadon!" Misako reminded their niece.

Jewels smiled and hugged them too. Then she turned to Lloyd. "Guess that makes you my cousin!" Then she turned back to her dad. "I'm done being a star. Now I'm a ninja! And I already know spinjitsu, so that's a plus!"

Sensei Wu smiled. "You arrived back just in time! The Ninjago Bank is being robbed! Go ninja!"

The ninja ran off to the Ultra Dragon, ready for action!


	5. Two New Ninjas

The Ultra Dragon landed in front of Ninjago Bank. A petite girl dressed in all black, with a sack slung over her shoulder, darted out of the bank. She turned to the police who were following her.

"I have sai and I will use them!" She cried, waving her sai around.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. The girl spun around and shoved Jewels out of the way as a bullet zoomed by her head. She turned back to the police. "You've got the worst aim ever!" She yelled. Turning back top Jewels, she asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, but aren't you a thief?" Jewels asked. "Why save me?"

"I'd never actually hurt anyone! I'm not really bad inside," She replied, smirking. "Now, if you lovely bystanders will step to the side, I must be going!"

"We're not bystanders, we're ninja!" Jayce exclaimed.

"Great. Even better!" The young thief cried, sarcastically. "The police are scared of me, yet now there are ninja in my way! Seriously, kid, you're cute, but ya gotta lemme past, okay?"

The ninja used spinjitsu and spun into their ninja suits. The girl took a step back. Cole walked towards her. "Why don't you just tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"My name is Ca-." She stopped abruptly. "Wait, why should I tell you anything?"

"We're ninja. Need more of a reason?" Cole asked.

"Fine. My name's Jodie McGee," She told them.

Cole wondered what she had begun to say earlier. "Why are you a thief?"

She shrugged. "It's how I was raised. My parents were thieves. I don't think I have to heart to be a thief though."

Kai looked at Cole. "The scrolls said the Gray Ninja of Darkness has a thieving look and can be stubborn, but has a sweet, kind heart."

Cole looked at Jodie. She seemed to match perfectly. "Jodie! You are the Gray Ninja of Darkness! Will you join us and train to be a ninja?"

"Okay, I have officially run into some nutjobs! Goodbye!" She started to turn away, but Cole put his hand on her shoulder.

"We're not nutty. You fit the description of the gray ninja perfectly! You're a thief on the outside, but on the inside you don't want people to get hurt! Join us and become a ninja," Cole told her.

"Am I on a game show or something? 'Trick thieves into making complete fools of themselves'?" She asked.

"Trust me, that's what I thought too!" Adelynn laughed.

"Hey kids! Welcome to Trick Thieves into Making Complete Fools of Themselves! Our special guest star this week is Ca-! I mean Jodie McGee! She believed some nutjobs when they said they wanted her to be a ninja!" Jodie mimicked a commercial announcer's voice.

"Maybe this game show should be called, 'Make Fun of the Ninja,'" Lloyd mumbled.

Jodie sighed. "Okay, I guess I do need a place to crash for a while, but if I decide to go, I go. Got it?"

The ninja nodded vigorously. She threw her sack f money back at the police and followed the ninja to the Ultra Dragon. She jumped onto the dragon without even flinching. The rest of the ninja quickly hopped onto the dragon and it flew back towards the monastery.

Jewels gasped when they were halfway to the monastery. "Do you guys know what day it is?!"

"Uh, Friday?" Jodie asked.

"It's Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend!" Jewels sang.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The ninja all cried, except Jayce, who merely giggled.

"Sing more annoying songs!" Jayce laughed. She found annoying songs funny.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, gets on everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!" She sang.

Jayce laughed hysterically while everyone else covered their ears for the whole ride back to the monastery.

When they returned to the monastery, Jewels was singing Friday again. The ninja dashed into the monastery. Jewels and Jayce ran a few paces behind them, they were both singing now, but Jayce's voice couldn't compare to Jewels.

"And who are these lady ninjas?"

Jayce looked up. "Jay! Nya!" She ran and gave her big brother and sister-in-law a hug.

"This is my cousin, Jewels!" Adelynn informed them. "Actually, we just found out that she's Sensei Wu's daughter! So he's my uncle!"

"Huh?" Nya asked.

"Okay. Her mom is Sensei Wu's wife, and her mom is my mom's sister, making us cousins. But I never knew my uncle and Aunt Kim left a long time ago. Jewels became a singer, then became a ninja and found out the Sensei Wu was her dad. So me and Lloyd are her cousins," Adelynn explained.

"And how about her?" Jay asked, pointing to Jodie.

"I'm just crashing here for a while," She put in, before anyone could say anything else.

Jay gave the others a look. "Since when do we let people just 'crash' here?"

"She's a ninja," Cole replied.

"No! I'm not! You guys are such nutjobs!" Jodie growled.

"Listen kid. Whether you like it or not, you're a ninja," Cole told her.

"Just cuz I'm short doesn't mean I'm a kid," She hissed. "I'm twenty!"

"Twenty?" Adelynn asked. "I'm only nineteen . . ."

"So what?" Jodie asked the four inch taller girl. "That kid is taller too!"

Jayce giggled. She was six inches taller than Jodie and two inches taller than Adelynn. "What can I say? I'm a tall girl!"

"Can we puh-lease stop arguing?!" Jewels cried.

"Easy for you to say! You're 5'7!" Jodie hissed.

"Ladies, ladies, please!" Cole got in between them. "Height isn't important!"

"Says you! You're 5'11 or something!" Jodie cried.

Kai sighed. This was not going well. Jodie was the shortest of the group, and it seemed she was just going to keep complaining. This was going to be a long day. **(A/N: Sorry Kai! I had to add the height argument!)**

That night, Jodie looked out her window. Just a few inches under the window was a slice of roof. She smirked to herself, slipped out of the open window and sat on the roof. She stared out into the night.

"What are you doing?"

Jodie looked up. Cole was staring out the window above her. "None of your business!"

Cole climbed down beside her. "Jodie-"

"Argh!" She cried. "I just can't take it anymore!"

"Huh?" Cole asked.

"My name's not really Jodie McGee," She whispered.

"I knew it!" Cole muttered under his breath.

"My real name is Cake Lee, and don't you dare say anything about it! It's not my fault my thieving parents named my after a dessert!" She exclaimed, sticking her sai in Cole's face.

"Well that's a coincidence," Cole murmured, smiling. "I happen to love Cake." With that said, he pulled her into a kiss.

After he pulled away, she smiled. Not a smirk, but a real, genuine smile. **(A/N: Oh my gosh, Sweets Shipping! XD)**

"Oh Cole," Cake cooed. "I always knew you were cute, but woooooow you can sure kiss!"

Cole blushed and scooted closer to Cake. "So are we officially a couple?"

"I would say so," Cake murmured. "As long as you agree."

"Of course," Cole replied, and gave Cake another kiss.

The two kissed, on the roof, at midnight. Cake suddenly pulled away. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Cole asked.

Cake pulled her mop of hair away from her right eye. When she did, Cole gasped. Cake frowned. "Don't say anything. I know I have a scar AND that my right eye is yellow. I can see in the dark with my right eye, and I don't know why. Now, there's a thing, I don't know what it is, in the bushes over there."

Cole jumped down from the roof. He opened the bushes and pulled out a cat. "Hehe."

Cake frowned. "I'm tired. Let's go back to sleep."

Cole agreed and they went back to their rooms.

"The next ninja to find is the Brown Ninja of Animals," Garmadon informed the ninja at breakfast.

"Looks like our 'Honorary Brown Ninja' is going to be replaced," Kai mumbled under his breath.

"Uh, who's making breakfast?" Jay asked, noticing Zane was sitting at the table.

"Unfortunately, Cole made it to the kitchen before me this morning . . ." Zane replied.

"Breakfast is served!" Cole announced, entering the kitchen with a plate of, what looked like, waffles.

"Uhhh, Cole? What even IS that?!" Cake asked.

"Waffles, of course!" Cole replied, smiling.

"Those burnt things-?" Cake cringed. "Uhhh, I'm not very hungry, Cole . . ."

"Come on, Cake!" Cole pleaded.

"Cake?" Lloyd asked.

"My real name," Cake informed him quickly, then turned back to Cole and shook her head.

"How did you know Cole?" Adelynn asked.

"We were up last night and kissed- I mean talked a bit," Cole explained, turning to the other girls. "Any of you guys up to eating?"

"No," Nya stated, plainly.

"No thanks, Cole," Adelynn mumbled.

"No, um, just no . . ." Jewels replied, a Barbie smile plastered on her face, trying to be polite.

Jayce was sticking out her tongue. "Nooooooope."

Cole frowned. "I followed the recipe!"

"How about the part about how long to cook it?" Cake asked.

"Yeah, I read that too!" Cole cried.

"Fine, I guess I'll try some for _you_, Cole," Cake sighed. She took a bite and cringed, swallowing the terrible tasting waffle. "It was delicious, Cole," She told him sarcastically.

Cole sighed. "Fine, let's just go find the Brown Ninja of Animals! Where should we look?"

"The forest?" Jewels suggested.

"Okay, let's go!" Jay exclaimed.

Once Cole started to leave, Misako handed them some fruit. "Thanks Mom!" Lloyd exclaimed, taking an orange, then running off to the Ultra Dragon.

Jayce darted around trees. She was really far ahead. She stopped for a second. She leaned against a tree. Suddenly, she heard growling from above her. Looking up, she saw a huge bear a few branches above her head. She screamed and stumbled backwards. The bear lumbered down the tree and started towards her.

A boy came out of nowhere. He looked the same age as her, maybe a little bit shorter. He stepped between her and the bear. Pulling out a Bo staff, he hit the bear on the head. It looked disoriented, but ran away, as if the boy were a giant.

"Are you alright?" The boy turned to Jayce.

"I am now. Thanks . . ." She trailed off.

"Dyo," He told her. "And you are?"

"Jayce. You could call me JJ if you want to."

"Cool. Why are you here alone? The forest is a dangerous place y'know."

"Oh, I'm here with my family. But they're just being slow, trying to find the Brown Ninja of Animals."

"Ninja?"

"Oh, we're ninjas, and we're adding to our team. The next ninja we need to find is the Brown Ninja of Animals! The only clue we have to go off of is that the traits are trusting, independent and strong."

"Wow, that's not much. You don't even know the gender?"

"Nope. Wait, you actually believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, most people just think I'm a crazy kid . . ."

"I don't think you're a kid even! You're taller than me!"

"I'm only thirteen, but I am pretty tall, I know! How old are you?"

"I'm 14! Wow. Hey, could I help you guys?"

"Uh, I'm not sure really. I'd need to ask."

"Jayce!" Nya cried, running up.

"Hi Nya!" Jayce greeted. "This is my new friend Dyo!"

"Friend?" Dyo asked.

"Are we not friends?" Jayce asked.

"I-I've just never had a friend . . ." Dyo murmured.

"Really?" Nya asked.

"I've just lived here alone . . . Since I was five . . ." Dyo told them, sadly.

"All alone?" Jayce gasped.

"Yeah . . . I've always been pretty independent and strong," Dyo shrugged.

"Independent and strong?" Jay asked, walking up.

Jayce looked at Jay and Nya excitedly. "Can I say it?!"

They laughed and nodded. Jayce cleared her throat, jokingly. "Dyo! You are the Brown Ninja of Animals! Do you want to join us and train to be a ninja?"

Dyo smiled and laughed. "Sure JJ!"

Jayce blushed. "You ARE trusting, Dyo!"

They returned to the rest of the ninja. "We've found the Brown Ninja of Animals!" Nya exclaimed.

"I did!" Jayce put in.

"True," Jay agreed.

Nya laughed. "Okay, you're right. Jayce found the Brown Ninja of Animals!"

Dyo waved. "My name's Dyo!"

"I guess we can go back to the monastery-," Adelynn began.

"No! We should go get the golden weapons for our three new ninjas!" Kai interrupted.

"Good idea!" Zane agreed.

The ninja began to pile onto the Ultra Dragon. Dyo gazed in amazement. He climbed on quickly. Then they were off!

"Shoot, its Saturday, isn't it?" Jewels cried. "Now I can't sing Friday!"

The ninja breathed a sigh of relief.

"But," Jewels smirked, "I can sing cartoon theme songs!"

Jayce smiled. "Do you have different songs for everyday?"

"Yep! Annoying Friday, Cartoon Saturday, Slow Song Sunday, Random Music Monday, Rock on Tuesday, Country Wednesday and Popular Song Thursday," Jewels told the young ninja.

"Sing the Phineas and Ferb theme song!" Jayce cried, clapping her hands together.

Jewels smiled and began to sing.

When they finally reached the Golden Peaks, Jewels had sung fifteen songs from Phineas and Ferb. A golden bow and golden quiver of golden arrows floated towards Jewels.

"Awesome! I love archery!" Jewels exclaimed, taking hold of the bow and arrows.

Two golden sai floated to Cake. "Perfect!" She cried, hugging the sai to her chest.

A golden Bo staff floated to Dyo. "Awesome! Bo staffs are my thing!" He grabbed the Bo staff happily.

"I think now we can go back to the monastery," Cole announced.

"I think I have more Phineas and Ferb to sing!" Jewels proclaimed.

Everyone (except Jayce) grumbled as Jewels began to sing.


	6. Nindroids and German

"I'm kinda confused," Lloyd began, as the ninja ate lunch (prepared by Misako, thank goodness!). "So we're not related?"

"No," Adelynn mumbled. "My mom was Jewels mom's sister. She wasn't related to Sensei Wu."

"That's good," Lloyd murmured.

"Why?" Adelynn asked.

"Cuz I couldn't be your boyfriend if we were related!" Lloyd laughed.

Adelynn gave Lloyd a peck on the cheek. "Aww, you're so sweet!"

Sensei Wu cleared his throat. "The next ninja to find is the Indigo Ninja of Technology!"

"Where should we look?" Jayce asked.

"I might have an idea," Dr. Julian offered.

"This is the Robotics Convention," Dr. Julian informed the ninja. "I think I'm going to go check out some different robotics, you can go search for the next ninja."

"Wow! Look at this booth!" Jewels exclaimed.

"These," The girl at the booth told them, "are robots! This is a cat, that's a dog, and that one's a miniature person!"

"Awesome!" Cake cried.

"My name's Nevada," She introduced herself. "I've been doing this stuff for years."

"I'm Zane," Zane replied. "This is Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, Adelynn, Jewels, Cake, Jayce and Dyo."

"What brings you to the convention this year?" Nevada asked.

"We're looking for someone," Cole explained.

"Who is it? Maybe I know them," Nevada asked.

"Well, we don't know who it is yet," Lloyd replied. "We only know the traits."

"Maybe I could point out some people," Nevada suggested.

"The traits are very open to helping no matter what the task is, very good with robots, and different from everyone except the ninja of ice, which doesn't really make sense," Kai replied.

"You're right. But I don't know anyone here who's very helpful. But everyone is good with robots!" Nevada shrugged. "I mean, I don't mind helping people, but most people here are stubborn and vain."

"What about the last clue?" Zane asked. "How could anyone be the same as me?"

"You're the ninja of ice?" Nevada gasped.

"Yes, we're the ninja," Zane sighed. "But I'm a nindroid, making it impossible for anyone to be the same as me!"

"A what?" Nevada asked, confusedly.

"A ninja robot!" Jay put in, flipping Zane's wrist compartment open.

Nevada's eyes went wide. "How is that possible?!"

"I know it seems strange, but my father, Dr. Julian, created me," Zane began.

"Not that!" Nevada interrupted. She flipped open a compartment in her wrist. "This."

The ninja gawked at Nevada. She closed the compartment. "I thought I was the only robot person. I was created by Professor Julie, my mother. She died over five years ago. I never knew that-"

"Nevada!" Dr. Julian interrupted. "Is that you?"

"Do . . . I know you?" Nevada asked.

"You should! Professor Julie was my student! I taught her everything she knew! Before she died, she left you in my care, but you had already run away, somewhere," Dr. Julian explained.

"I ran away to find someone who I knew . . ." Nevada whispered. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Zane hesitated, but gave the sad girl a hug. She looked surprised, but hugged him back. "Zane, I just can't believe it . . ."

"I can't either . . ." Zane whispered back.

"Nevada! You're the Indigo Ninja of Technology! Would you like to join us and train to become a ninja?" Adelynn asked.

"You mean Nindroid," Nevada corrected, giving Zane a kiss on the cheek. Zane's cheeks flared red. Nevada giggled. "I really like you Zane."

"I-I really like you too . . ." Zane replied, cheeks still red.

"Awww!" Jayce exclaimed. "That's so cute!"

"Can we go now?" Dyo asked. "I'm getting chills, as if someone is staring at me."

Suddenly, red eyes appeared behind a plant. "What's with seeing red eyes behind plants around here?" Adelynn asked.

The rest of the ninjas looked to the plant. The red eyes were staring at Dyo. Dyo screamed, stumbling backwards into Jayce, and she fell into Cake and she fell into Jewels and she fell into Adelynn and she fell into Nya and she fell into Lloyd and he fell into Cole and he fell into Jay and he fell into Kai and he fell on the ground.

"DOMINO EFFECT!" Jayce laughed, from under Dyo.

Dyo blushed, but laughed all the same. "What was that? It didn't look like serpentine!"

"You're right, it didn't," Zane agreed, as he and Nevada helped the ninja up.

"Lemme see," Cake exclaimed, pulling her hair away from her right eye. She looked in the plant. She picked up a piece of hair, smirking. Turning to the others, she saw they were gawking at her eye. "Stop it!" She growled. "I found this. Analyze it or whatever!"

Nevada took the hair gently from Cake's hand. She did a quick scan. "This is hair from something that was mutated! That's all I know."

"Mutated?" Kai asked, from underneath Jay and Cole.

"Yep. That's all I could get," Nevada replied, shrugging.

The ninja looked at each other. "That's not much to go on," Nya mumbled.

"Why don't you go collect Nevada's golden weapon. I'll walk back to the monastery once I'm done here," Dr. Julian suggested.

The ninja nodded, climbed on the Ultra Dragon and flew away.

Once they reached the Golden Peaks, two golden battle fans floated to Nevada. She reached out and grabbed them. She smiled and began to wave her fans around. Then, she lost her balance and fell. Zane grabbed her hand. She gasped, and he pulled her back onto the dragon. She hugged him tightly, breathlessly. The rest of the ninja smiled, and the Ultra Dragon began to fly back to the monastery.

When they reached the monastery, Sensei Wu, Garmadon and Misako were waiting outside to meet them.

"Good, you found the Indigo Ninja of Technology!" Misako cheered.

"There can't possibly be anymore ninja to find, can there?" Jewels asked.

"Four more. The Yellow Ninja of Light, the Orange Ninja of Wind, the Bronze Ninja of Metal and the Silver Ninja of Steel," Garmadon informed them.

"The only clue we have is that the ninja of light and ninja of wind will be found together and the ninja of metal and the ninja of steel will be found together," Sensei Wu explained.

The ninja looked at each other. How could they find anyone going off that?!

"Also, have Cake, Dyo and Nevada need to learn spinjitsu!" Cole reminded them.

"We've got a lot of work to do!" Adelynn exclaimed.

"Let's get started tomorrow," Jayce pleaded. "I haven't gotten to play Nancy Drew since forever, even though I have all the games!"

"You do?!" Jewels cried. "I love those!"

"Really?!" Jayce asked, in shock. She turned to her older brother. "Can we go play noooooooooooooow?!"

Jay looked at the rest of the ninja. They shrugged. "Okay, you guys go play. We'll go do something else."

Jewels and Jayce ran off. The rest of the ninja wandered to the TV room.

"Do you have Just Dance?" Dyo asked.

"Yep. Just Dance Disney Party," Kai replied.

"Can we play that and take turns?" Dyo asked.

"Let's do that! Please?" Cole asked. "I love dancing!"

"Epic!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Fifteen songs and two Nancy Drew games later, everyone was crowded around the dinner table, debating on who should make dinner.

"ME!" Cole shouted.

"NO!" Everyone else cried.

"Everyone's a critic," Cole mumbled.

"Zane?" Nevada asked.

"Well, if someone else wants to I won't get in their way," Zane shrugged.

"I will!" Adelynn offered.

"Oooh, yeah, you totally should, Lynns!" Jewels exclaimed. "When her parents died in a car crash, we lived together for a while and she's such a good cook!"

Adelynn practically skipped to the kitchen. Lloyd followed her in, to see if she needed any help. The rest of the ninja waited patiently at the table.

"LIAR!" Jayce cried.

Everyone immediately raised their cups and showed the dice that were underneath. Nya counted the number of dice that were fours. There were only three. Nya sighed and put one of her dice in the dice bag. **(A/N: The Dice Game. It's really fun! I learned it at my Youth Group.)**

Adelynn entered the room with a pile of grilled cheese sandwiches. "Sorry it took so long. I started to make lasagna, but we only had half the ingredients I needed."

The ninja moved the dice game off the table and dug in.

Later that night, Jayce was baking cupcakes. Cole frowned as he watched her pour and mix the ingredients.

"Why does it taste so good when you make it?" Cole asked.

"Because I, unlike you, can actually FOLLOW a recipe!" Jayce retorted.

"Oooh, burned!" Cake smirked as she entered the kitchen. She then planted a kiss on Cole's cheek. "Hey, Cole, can I ask you something in private?"

Cole nodded and followed Cake out of the kitchen and into her room. She looked around and closed the door.

"Umm, I really like you, and you really like me, so maybe we could . . . go out?" Cake asked, sheepishly. **(A/N: Ich liebe Süßigkeiten Verschiffen! ((A/N: That was "I love sweets shipping!" in German! I got it from Google translate, but I do know some German. And there might just be some German ninja! :P)))**

Cole smiled. "Of course! Would you like to go now?"

Cake was about to respond when an alarm blared. "Later," She sighed.

The ninja jumped onto the Ultra Dragon. Misako had uncovered a clue as to where to find the ninjas of steel and metal. They would be found someplace in Ninjago City and they knew the traits now too.

"Jewels, you haven't been singing the last few times we were on the Ultra Dragon, why not?" Kai asked. Sure, he found her singing annoying, but he was worried. **(A/N: Yay! Fiery Song Shipping! XD)**

"Oh, I'm just thinking . . ." Jewels mumbled, not looking up.

"About what?" Kai asked, scooting closer to Jewels.

"About you . . ."

"Me?"

"I-I really like you, Kai . . ." Jewels looked up into the ninja of fire's eyes. "I-I love you."

"I-I love you too, Jewels . . ." Kai whispered.

Suddenly, Jewels wrapped her arms around Kai and pulled him into a kiss. He looked astonished, then closed his eyes and relaxed.

The rest of the ninja made an 'Awww' noise as the Ultra Dragon zoomed to Ninjago City.

The ninja walked past Dareth's Mojo Dojo and decided to say hello to their old friend. As they entered, Dareth jumped towards them and gave them a hug.

"I knew you'd come back!" He cried.

"Yeah . . . We're back!" Nya exclaimed.

He looked at the rest of the ninja. "Who are they?"

"We're the rest of the ninja!" Jayce exclaimed.

Dareth looked confused and slightly hurt. "But-"

"Hey Dareth!" A girl cried. "Who are you talking to?!"

"Yeah!" Another girl exclaimed.

The two girls stepped out from the back of the dojo. They looked exactly the same, except one was slightly taller. They had their hands on their hips and looked slightly angry until they saw the ninja.

"Oh my gosh!" Squealed the slightly taller one. "The ninja!"

"I'm Zephyr and that's Zia! We're twins! And we're your biggest fans!" The slightly shorter one proclaimed.

"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" Zia asked.

"Uh, what?" Adelynn asked.

"She asked if we spoke German," Nevada informed her. "We don't, or most of us don't."

Zia and Zephyr nodded in unison. "We're German!" They told the ninja.

"Are you fluent in German and English?" Cake asked.

"Ja, wir haben junge Fräulein," Zephyr replied.

"She just called you a 'Young Miss!'" Nevada giggled.

Cake clenched her fist. "Why you-"

"Es tut mir leid! Ich wusste nicht, dass es!" Zephyr cried, shielding her face.

"She said she's so sorry and didn't mean it," Nevada translated.

Cake lowered her fist. "Fine, but please just speak English!"

"Yes, of course, sorry!" Zia exclaimed.

"The ninjas of Steel and Metal are supposed to be fluent in two languages and be twins! Think it's them?" Kai asked.

Jay nodded. "Zia! You are the Bronze Ninja of Metal! Zephyr! You are the Silver Ninja of Steel! Would you like to join us and train to become ninjas?"

The twins looked at each other and exclaimed, "JA!"

"That means yes," Zane translated.

"It even sounds like ya, so I kinda guessed that," Jewels laughed. "Besides, I can sing 'Oh Tannenbaum.' That's 'Oh Christmas Tree' in German."

Zia and Zephyr skipped alongside the ninja, leaving Dareth in the dojo watching sadly.


	7. The New Evil Arises

"Did we just leave Dareth in the dust to join some actual ninjas who actually know how to fight?" Zia asked.

"Ja," Zephyr giggled. Then she freaked out. "OH NO!"

"What?!" Jayce asked. "A herd of angry monkeys?!"

"Um, no. I left Herr Bär at Dareth's!" Zephyr exclaimed.

"Oh no," Zia grumbled.

"What's hair bear?" Dyo asked.

"Herr Bär. Her plush animal," Zia moaned. "Can't we get a new one?"

"No!" Zephyr cried, stubbornly. "I need Herr Bär!"

Zia sighed. "Listen, Schwester-"

"It's okay, we can go back," Cole put in.

When they reached the dojo, it had been ransacked! Everything was strewn all over the floor, the windows were broken, and the door had been busted down. A stuffed bear lay in the center on the floor with no head. Zephyr picked it up, lip quivering.

"Let me guess, that was Herr Bär?" Adelynn asked.

Zia nodded. "But what happened to this place?"

"I have no idea," Lloyd mumbled, picking up one of Dareth's fake trophies.

"Dareth!" Zia called, looking in the back room. "Dareth?"

"I-I think I found him . . ." Jayce whispered.

Zephyr gasped. Dareth was lying on the floor. His arm was bleeding and his breathing was slow. His eyes weren't quite shut, but he seemed unconscious. Bruises and scratches covered his body. **(A/N: Wow, I hate gore and this is was above my level, but I'm writing it anyways.)**

Kai called 911 as Jewels talked to the German twins. "Why are you so attached to Dareth? I mean, you just trained here, right?"

Zephyr burst into tears and began talking very fast in German. "Wir haben nicht nur hier zu trainieren! Dareth nahm uns in, wenn wir auf den Straßen lebten! Er muss in Ordnung sein! Ich kann ohne ihn nicht leben! Ach, warum wir gehen?!"

"I'll translate," Zia mumbled. "We didn't just train here! Dareth took us in when we were living on the streets! She also went on about how she loved him and why we left him."

The sound of sirens got closer and police officers ran inside the dojo. They began questioning the ninja one at a time. When they got to Cake, they gasped. "Jodie McGee!" They handcuffed her immediately.

"Wait, you don't understand-!" Cake tried to explain.

"We understand plenty! You attacked this man!" The police officer retorted.

"Cole!" Cake screamed. "Help!"

Cole was immediately by her side. "Excuse me, Officer, you don't understand!"

"Sir, please stand back. Jodie McGee is a very dangerous criminal."

"No, she's not anymore! She became a ninja!"

"She attacked this man."

"No, we found him like this!"

"Sir, please. If she were a ninja, she could get out of this no problem."

"But she's not."

"Huh?"

"She's not trying to fight back. Wouldn't she fight back if she were a criminal?"

The police officer thought about this for a minute and shoved Cake into Cole's arms. "She's good to go for now. Take this man to the hospital!"

Cole quickly broke the handcuffs. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," Cake whispered, giving Cole a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go back to the monastery," Zane suggested.

Back at the monastery, Cake was practicing on the training course, angrily. Cole watched closely. They were the only people there. Everyone else had gone for a walk or something. She was scared after what happened today. If that kept happening, how could she stay a ninja? She was enraged, to cover up her fear. She jumped over the planks, dodged the swords, and punched a hole through the dummy's chest. But she was enveloped in a tornado of gray.

Cole jumped up. "Cake! You're doing spinjitsu!"

Cake stopped and gave Cole a hug. "That was epic!"

Just then, an alarm blared. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Cole and Cake looked at each other. Suddenly, a plant wrapped around Cake and pulled her backwards. She screamed.

"Don't scream, child-," A girl who looked like Poison Ivy with blue skin and purple hair began.

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" Cake screamed.

"SHUT UP!" The blue person shrieked, with a Russian accent. "I am Venus! And I am here to take over! I can control plants and will soon control Ninjago with my minions!"

"Hey! We're not minions!" Two boys cried. They looked around the same age as Zia and Zephyr.

"Henchmen, Minions, Thugs, Sidekicks – whatever, I don't really care!" Venus cried.

The boys started complaining, but were silenced by a glare from Venus.

"Continuing," Venus glared at her sidekicks. "I came here to take you!"

"Me?!" Cake asked.

"You, Jodie McGee, are the best thief of all time! I need you to join me!" Venus outstretched her hand towards the ninja of darkness.

"One, I don't go by Jodie McGee anymore. My name is Cake Lee. Two, I'm a ninja now. I'm done being a thief. Three, you're a nutjobs," Cake smirked.

Venus growled and clenched her fist and the plant's grip on Cake got tighter. Cake could barely struggle. Or breathe. Her struggling breaths were separated by coughs. Cole jumped forward, and tried to loosen the plant's grip, but it was no use. So he dove at Venus. She cried out and released her plants grip on Cake. Cake fell to her knees, coughing and gasping.

Venus's sidekicks jumped at Cole. He easily shoved them away. Venus wrapped a plant around Cole. It was too strong. "Do I need to give you my kiss of death?" Cole stopped struggling. "Didn't think so," Venus smirked.

The boys brought Cake to Venus. "Good boys. Now, Cake, I need someone experienced on my team. That would be you."

Cake looked Venus dead in the eyes. "Never."

"Have it your way." Venus tossed Cake back to the boys. "Put her somewhere where she will no longer give me a migraine!"

The boys began to drag her away. Then Zia and Zephyr walked in. "What's going on here?" Zia asked.

"W-who are you girls?" One boy asked.

"I'm Zephyr, and that's Zia. We're twins and we're German," Zephyr replied, looking at one boy in particular.

"I'm Xander and that's Xavier. We're twins too," Xander told them, looking at Zia.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! FLIRTING WITH THE ENEMY IS NOT A GOOD THING!" Venus screeched.

"Enemy?" Zephyr asked, looking worriedly at Xavier.

"Flirting?" Zia asked, happily.

Xavier looked at his shoes. "Well . . . yeah. We're enemies . . ." He sounded sad about it.

"Maybe a little," Xander winked, but turned back to Venus. "C'mon bro!"

Xavier waited a long moment, looking at Zephyr, but finally turned around to join Venus and Xander.

Zephyr smiled though. "You know what this means?"

"What?" Xavier asked.

"We have to take you down!" Zephyr giggled.

Xavier smirked and jumped towards Zephyr. She jumped backwards and accidentally started up the training course. "Schießen!" She exclaimed. **(A/N: That means "Shoot!")**

Xavier smirked as he and Zephyr both ran through the training course. They jumped over the planks, dodged the swords and then suddenly they were both encircled with tornados of silver and yellow. Xavier stopped right away. He was suddenly in a yellow ninja suit.

"Oh no!" Xavier gasped. He looked up at Venus and Xander. They looked down on him in disgust and surprise. "I swear I did not know about this!"

Venus growled. "So you were a double agent this whole time!"

"No! I wasn't!" Xavier cried.

"You," Venus hissed. "Are out."

"But I have nowhere else to go! And what about Xander?!" Xavier looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, don't worry," Venus laughed maniacally. "Xander is out too. Can't take any chances."

"But, I don't have anywhere to go!" Xavier repeated.

Zephyr put her hand on his shoulder. "Sure you do. You're the Yellow Ninja of Light and Orange Ninja of Wind," She gestured to Xander. "Ninja gotta stick together."

"YOU HAVE NOTHING!" The Russian villain cried. "I SHALL TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING YOU LOVE AND CARE FOR!"

"Who's the creepy lady?" Jayce asked, walking into the monastery. "Is she your fashion adviser?" She leaned towards Zia and whispered, "I sure hope not. Yeesh!"

Zia giggled. "No, she's a villain who can control plants."

"Even better!" Jayce replied sarcastically. "Why's she flirting with Cole?"

Zia giggled again and Venus looked at Cole in disgust. Her plant flung him across the room at her will, and he landed on his hands and flipped onto his feet. Jayce gave him a thumbs up.

Jayce pumped her fist in the air. "POWER OF DISTRACTION!"

"More like the power of annoying . . ." Venus mumbled, walking towards Jayce.

Jayce grabbed out her small swords, making them into a double sword. "I prefer irritation . . . it sounds less irritating!" She lunged at the blue skinned woman.

A huge plant grew in front of Jayce, grabbing her. "You're really starting to get on my nerves, kid," Venus growled.

"THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT! Were you not paying any attention at all?!" Jayce looked at Venus again. "Y'know, you're just like Poison Ivy! I read a Batman comic where he totally beat her up by using his wits against her, because Batman is the world's greatest detective in the DC comics world!" Jayce continued rambling on about Batman and Poison Ivy.

Cole face palmed, realizing that now Jayce wasn't even trying to annoy or distract Venus, she was just rambling. He ran over to Cake, knowing she would need to go to the hospital. "Let's get you outta here," He whispered, carrying the petite girl with ease.

As they snuck out of the monastery, Zia and Zephyr were chatting with Xander and Xavier, as if they were old friends. It was as if Venus wasn't there. Jayce was pretty much lecturing Venus on the DC superheroes and villains, which Venus knew nothing about.

"Who's that? Who are they? What are you doing, Jayce?" Jay asked, entering the monastery with Nya.

"That's Venus! She's a super villain! Like Poison Ivy!" Jayce exclaimed. "I'm lecturing her and superheroes!"

"You're lecturing a super villain?" Nya asked. "I don't think I'll ever know what goes through that brain of yours JJ."

Jayce beamed. "Thanks! IT'S CONFIDENTIAL!"

Jay laughed. Zephyr spoke up, "This is Xavier and that's Xander. They're the ninjas of light and wind."

"We used to be her 'minions,'" Xander said minions sarcastically.

"Like from Despicable Me?" Jayce asked. "Assemble the minions!" She cried, mimicking Gru.

"Sure, whatever," Xavier laughed.

"I am tired of this! I shall be back!" Venus cried, her plant releasing Jayce.

"BYE BYE POISON IVY!" Jayce cried, as Lloyd and Adelynn entered.

"Where?!" Lloyd asked. **(A/N: He, Adelynn and Jayce are the only comic geeks, and they all read DC!)**

"Yeah! I want her autograph!" Adelynn exclaimed.

"I AM NOT POISON IVY!" Venus cried as she jumped over the walls over the monastery.

"THERE SHE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOES!" Jayce called.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Kai, Jewels, Zane, Nevada, Sensei Wu, Misako, and Garmadon entered. After Zia explained everything (and Jayce did a very loud play-by-play) Kai asked, "So where are Cole and Cake?"

Cake's eyes opened slowly. Cole was sitting beside her. "C-Cole?" Her voice was hoarse, and it hurt to speak.

Cole's face immediately brightened. "Cake! Are you alright?"

"W-where are we?" Cake asked, coughing.

"The hospital," Cole sighed.

"W-why?"

"Venus, or should I say her plant, squeezed you so hard, it broke your left arm, and your right leg," Cole explained, sadly.

Cake coughed. "Wait til I get my hands on-!"

Cole stopped her. "You're probably not going to be able to fight for a while."

Cake sighed. "Where's everyone else?"

Just then, the two heard the rest of the ninja coming towards the room they were in. Jayce jumped into the room. "Are you okaaaaaaaaaay?!" She asked.

"No," Cake stated matter-of-factly.

Jayce had no idea how to reply, so she stood there awkwardly. The other ninja entered and pestered Cake and Cole with questions. Eventually, the doctors came in with a wheelchair.

"You're kidding!" Cake cried.

"I'll wheel you around if you want," Cole offered.

Cake beamed up at him. "Aww, thanks Cole!"

The doctors helped the petite ninja into the wheelchair and Cole wheeled her out of the hospital. Cake smiled up at Cole. "You're the man," She told him.

"It's nothing. I'd do anything for my girl," Cole replied, smiling. **(A/N: Have I ever mentioned I love Sweets Shipping?)**

The ninja realized that they couldn't take a wheelchair on the Ultra Dragon. Cole and Cake decided, they would just walk back to the monastery together.


	8. Party!

By the time Cole had pushed Cake all the way up to the monastery, they heard music. Looking up, they saw Jewels, sitting on the roof, playing her guitar and singing on of her hit singles, 'Just Cuz I'm Alone.'

"Just cuz I'm alone, doesn't mean I'm sad. Just cuz I'm alone, doesn't mean I'm mean. But just cuz I'm alone, doesn't make me feel any better. Just cuz I'm alone, doesn't make me glad," Jewels sang, sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong Jewels?" Cole asked.

Jewels looked down; her eyes welled up with tears. "It's Kai! Now go away!"

Cake shrugged and Cole wheeled her inside. They past Kai, who was sitting in his room, looking guilty with his head in his hands.

"Kai," Cake began. "Jewels is-"

"I KNOW!" He cried. "She didn't know what I meant."

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"Well, I was talking to Jay about this girl I used to date who was really mean. And Jewels past just when I was saying that 'I hated her' and 'She was the worst girl I ever dated.'" Kai explained. "She thought I meant her!"

Cake looked at Kai. "Have you told her what you just told us?"

"No," Kai replied.

"Sometimes, you just need to be simple," Cake suggested. Then she and Cole left the room.

Kai thought about what Cake said. Then he ran onto the roof. Jewels was singing 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' by Taylor Swift. He realized he had really messed up big time.

Jewels turned around at the sound of footsteps. When she saw Kai, she stood up, about to leave.

"Wait, Jewels, let me explain-," Kai began.

"You've done enough." Jewels' voice was cold and harsh.

"No, I wasn't talking about you!"

"Who were you talking about then?!"

"A girl I used to date before I became a ninja! She was really mean, and was just using me."

"How can you prove-!"

Kai wrapped Jewels into a kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and she embraced him. Once she pulled away she smiled. "Okay, you've proven yourself, Spikey Hair!"

Kai laughed. "I'm really sorry Jewels!"

Jewels suddenly yelled, "Light bulb!" When she saw Kai's blank expression, she added, "It's from Despicable Me." She grabbed her guitar and shooed Kai away. "I'm going to write a song, and I don't want you to hear it yet! I'll preform it for everyone tonight!"

Lloyd and Adelynn were sitting in the main room, reading comics. Lloyd was lying on his back on the floor beside the couch and Adelynn was lying on her back on the couch. They were holding hands as they read.

"So THAT'S how Superman beat Metallo!" Lloyd exclaimed, putting his comic book down, and picking up another one from the pile beside him.

"I like Legion of Superheroes," Adelynn murmured, still reading.

"Oh, I've got one of those here." Lloyd handed Adelynn a comic.

"Thanks Lloydster!" She giggled.

"No prob, Addy," Lloyd replied, blushing.

"Zane, can you pass me that cup measure?" Nevada asked, motioning to a cup measure beside Zane as she pulled out the sugar.

"Of course," Zane replied, passing her the measure.

She measured out the amount of sugar needed for a cake. The two nindroids were baking a cake in celebration for finding all the ninja. They were almost done too, when Dyo entered.

"Looks good," He commented. "But have you seen Jayce?"

"Can't say I have," Zane replied.

"Neither have I," Nevada responded.

"Thanks anyways," Dyo sighed and left the room.

The nindroids looked at each other, but continued baking.

Jayce sat on her window sill, drawing in her sketch book. She was drawing a picture of all the ninja together and needed it to be done by the party tonight!

"Jayce?"

Jayce looked up and saw Dyo at the door. "Hey Dyo! What's up?"

"I was just looking for you," Dyo mumbled, sitting beside her.

"Why?" Jayce asked.

Dyo shrugged.

"Were you worried about me?" Jayce asked, giggling.

"Maybe a little," Dyo confessed.

Jayce stopped laughing. "R-really?"

"Yeah," Dyo whispered.

The two were silent for a second. Jayce continued to draw. Dyo sat and watched her pencil darted across the page.

"Aren't you worried you'll fall out the window?" Dyo asked, breaking the silence.

Jayce laughed. "Please! I did this all the time when I was living on the streets! I'm pretty much a professional! The only way I could fall is if someone pushed me! Or pulled me."

Dyo smiled. "That's good. If you fell . . ." He looked out the window. Below were miles of sheer cliff. "Well, it'd be a cliff hanger, that's for sure!"

Jayce laughed. Dyo liked her laugh. The two sat together, on the window sill, smiling.

Jay and Nya were teaching Zia, Zephyr, Xander and Xavier their favourite game. But they needed a few more people.

"Zia, can you go grab Dyo and Jayce, see if they want to play?" Jay asked.

Zia nodded and ran off. She returned shortly with Dyo and Jayce. Nya began to make the teams. She and Jay were the captains for the first round. On Nya's team were Zia, Xavier, and Jayce. On Jay's team were Zephyr, Xander, and Dyo.

They sat on either side of the table. Jay pulled out a quarter. "Okay, here's how you play. My team will go first. We put our hands under the table and move the quarter from hand to hand. We can't show anyone where it is though."

"Once the team captain on our team yells, 'UP JENKINS!' they all slam their elbows on the table, with their hands in fists, so we can't see who has the quarter. Then, the team captain yells, 'DOWN JENKINS!' and they slam their hands flat onto the table. Anyone can yell up or down Jenkins, but if they move their hands when someone who isn't team captain yells it, we switch roles. The objective is to find the quarter last. Y'know, try to lift up all the hands without the quarter first. Me and Jay our captains and Jay's team will be the first with the quarter," Nya explained.

The younger ninja nodded. Jayce immediately yelled, "Up Jenkins!"

No one moved, but Zephyr flinched a bit. Soon, Nya yelled, "Up Jenkins!"

Jay's team put their elbows on the table. "Down Jenkins!" Nya yelled.

Four hands were slammed onto the table. Nya looked at her team. "Any suggestions?"

"I heard a clink from Jay! But it might have just been his ring," Xavier murmured.

"I didn't hear anything over here, I don't think Dyo has it," Zia suggested.

"Okay . . . Dyo, lift both your hands," Nya pointed to the young boy.

Dyo did as he was told. No quarter. Nya breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?!" Sensei asked, storming into the room.

"Just having a little fun, Sensei!" Xander exclaimed.

"Ninjago is in danger and you are playing games! Go train!" Sensei pointed a finger at the door.

"Yes Sensei," The ninja sighed together.

Zephyr handed Jay his quarter. "Let's play again some other time."

The ninja agreed. Outside, on the training course, everyone was there except Nevada and Zane, who were finishing the cake for that night. Cake was watching from the sidelines, wishing she could join them. The ninja trained, very bored.

That night, the party saved the ninja from training. They ate cake and had a wonderful time.

"Everyone! I have a song!" Jewels announced. "Dedicated to Kai."

Kai blushed. Everyone was listening intently now.

Jewels started singing about her feelings before she met Kai, then she got to the chorus.

"And then you were there! Pulling me from the darkness! My heart skips a beat, the music moves my feet, I-I-I-I-I! I love my little spikey haired ninja!"

Once the song was over, Jewels bowed and pulled Kai to his feet, giving him a kiss. Everyone definitely had fun that night.


	9. Evil Returns and the Garmadon Girls

Venus sighed as she trudged through the forest. She would never be able to beat those pesky ninja!

"You want to defeat the ninja?" A voice hissed.

Venus turned around to see a floating blob like thing. "Oh no. You're the overlord! I saw what you did to Garmadon and I'm not letting you control me too!"

"Oh, I would never do that to such a beautiful-"

"SAVE IT!" Venus snapped. "I don't trust you and have good reasons to! Right now, you're a little, floating, blob that can't attack anything unless you possess someone, like Garmadon or me!" Venus shook her head. "If you want to help me, you can. I don't believe you even can possess people anymore."

The overlord laughed maniacally. "Good! Let us destroy those ninja!"

Venus smirked. "But we go by my rules, understood?"

"As you wish, Venus."

"We have a confession to make," Xander announced.

"We're not really human . . ." Xavier whispered.

"Are you a nindroid too?" Zane asked.

"No, we were created out of mud. Venus used her powers to bring life into us. We never liked being evil though," Xander explained.

"There is a potion that turns things into humans. It might work on you," Sensei Wu suggested. "I could go and get some from the tea shop."

"Really?" Xavier asked.

Sensei Wu nodded and headed to the tea shop. The twins hi-fived. "WE'RE GONNA BE REAL PEOPLE!" They cried in unison. Then they were hugged by Zephyr and Zia.

"Das ist genial!" Zia cried, hugging Xander.

"What she just said was, that's awesome!" Zephyr translated giving Xavier a squeeze.

The boys laughed and hugged the girls back.

Venus spied the ninja's Sensei walking back to the monastery. She smiled slyly. She turned to the overlord.

"Distract the old fool as I sneak in," She ordered.

"I cannot. Only you can see me, Venus," The Overlord hissed.

"Fine! I shall wait until the right moment and strike swiftly and quickly!" Venus exclaimed, with her Russian accent.

"You do know swiftly and quickly mean the same thing, right?" The overlord snickered.

"Shut up," Venus growled.

Sensei gave the boys the tea. They looked at it in disgust. It was a muddy colour.

"THIS is what will turn us human? Are you sure?" Xander asked.

"Yes! Now drink up!" Sensei instructed.

"Bottoms up!" Xavier cried as they boys drank the tea down quickly.

"That was . . . gross!" Xander gagged, more willing to speak his mind.

Xavier just nodded, but then looked at himself. "W-we're human!"

"You're right!" Xander cried, running his fingers along his skin.

They hugged Sensei Wu. "Thank you Sensei!"

Sensei Wu smiled. "Now go back to whatever you were doing."

The boys gladly ran out of the room, to tell the others the news.

Cake smiled. She was out of the wheelchair and was on crutches now. The two boys, Xander and Xavier, ran into the room, yelling about how they were real people now. Cake smiled. Nothing could dampen her mood now.

Venus looked through a window. Garmadon, Misako and Wu were conversing and drinking tea. Well, Wu was drinking the tea. Venus smirked. If she kidnapped them, the ninja would be forced to find them and fall into her trap! Once she made one, that is. She smirked and attacked the three elders.

Jewels was looking frantically for her father. "Daddy?!"

"Maybe he just went to buy more tea or something," Kai suggested, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"But Uncle Garmadon and Auntie Misako are gone too!" Jewels responded, more worried than ever. "They wouldn't join Daddy if he were just buying tea!"

"Well maybe-," Kai began.

"Jewels!" Lloyd interrupted. "Look!"

Jewels dashed into the dining room and grabbed the piece of paper from Lloyd's hand. "'Dearest Ninja, I have kidnapped your feeble Sensei and the stupid old coot Garmadon. And this other lady who's name escapes me. I am holding them in the Caves of Darkness. Save them if you dare! ~Venus," Jewels read aloud. "That stupid plant eating-!" Jewels began.

"She doesn't EAT the plants Jewelsy," Kai mumbled.

"I DON'T CARE! WE HAVE TO TAKE HER DOWN! I PRETTY MUCH JUST MET MY DAD AND NOW SHE KIDNAPPED HIM! AND MY UNCLE AND AUNT TOO!" Jewels screeched.

Soon all the ninja were in the room at Jewels deafening cry. They all agreed they had to save their Sensei and Lloyd's parents from harm. The younger ninja (Jayce, Dyo, Xander, Xavier, Zia, and Zephyr) stayed behind to take care of the monastery. Piling onto the Ultra Dragon, Jewels was crying on Kai's shoulder. The ninja knew they had to get their Sensei back.

Venus laughed maniacally as she tied up Misako and Garmadon together, against a stalagmite. Wu was already tied against another stalagmite.

"Why are you doing this?" Garmadon asked.

"Because you are the bait! The ninja will soon fall into my trap!" Venus didn't mention that the trap wasn't ready yet.

"You're crazy! And not Jayce crazy either," Misako mumbled the last part.

"Why thank you, whatever-your-name-is!" Venus laughed.

"Her name is Misako and she is my wife!" Garmadon yelled, enraged.

"I don't care." Venus waved her hand as if they were just pesky little flies. "Oh, and Garmadon," She looked evilly at the man. "I brought a friend . . ."

The overlord floated towards Garmadon. Garmadon gasped. "How?!"

"None of your concern! I had fun controlling you, Lord Garmadon . . ." The overlord chuckled. "If the little brat you call a son hadn't gotten in the way, we could've ruled Ninjago together . . ."

"One, he doesn't go by Lord Garmadon anymore, two, you weren't ruling 'together' unless you call possessing someone 'together' and three you're nutjobs!" Cake whispered, watching the whole conversation from afar.

"Lloyd is not a brat! He is the best son a father could ask for!" Garmadon growled, struggling in his ropes.

"Thanks Dad . . ." Lloyd whispered, also watching from afar.

The overlord turned around. "Who dares call me a nutjob?!"

Cake began laughing, but Cole's hand was over her mouth before anyone could hear her. Her muffled laughter stopped when the overlord faced them. The ninja stood really still, and the overlord turned the other way.

Cole moved his hand from Cake's mouth. "I couldn't help it! It sounds hilarious coming from a floating blob!" Cake whispered, smiling.

Cole smiled and rolled his eyes. Then he made a motion of zipping his lips and pointed to the villains and their hostages.

"The ninja should be here any second now!" Venus laughed.

"And yet you still have not prepared a trap," the overlord retorted.

"I'M WORKING ON IT YOU FLOATING BLOB!" Venus cried.

Cake was having a hard time stifling her laughter now. Cole had both his hands over her mouth.

"Maybe you should just cover her ears," Kai mumbled, arm around Jewels, who was having trouble not crying.

Cole tried this and it seemed to work. "Hear no evil, laugh at no evil!" Cole murmured.

"Actually, it's see no evil, hear no evil . . ." Zane muttered.

"Shut it Frosty!" Cole shot his friend a look.

"The ninja will save us!" Sensei Wu shot a glance at the ninja. He must've seen them.

"Yes . . . I have faith in them . . ." Misako followed Wu's gaze.

Venus strode up to Misako and grabbed her chin, forcing their eyes to lock. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Don't touch my wife!" Garmadon growled, struggling against the ropes. "Once I get my hand on you-!"

Venus shook her head slowly. "Poor, poor Garmadon . . . You've forgotten how to embrace the darkness, haven't you?"

"I haven't forgotten, as much as I try to . . ." Garmadon whispered. "But I'll never let it control me again!"

"Of course you won't . . . You have your wife and you son . . . but no Aeron?" Venus laughed evilly. "I bet the green ninja doesn't even know she exists!"

Lloyd was listening intently. Who was this Aeron?

"No . . ." Misako whispered. "He doesn't . . . But she died years ago!"

"Or so you thought . . ." Venus smirked and motioned for someone to come out of the shadows. A girl, who was about the same age as Lloyd was now, stepped towards them. She looked like a younger version of Misako, but with Garmadon's hair and eyes. Misako gasped.

"Hey Mom," the girl smirked.

"Mom? She just called my mom, her mom!" Lloyd exclaimed, as quietly as he could, pointing to the girl.

"Where's little Lloyd? Well it doesn't matter. You left me!" The girl laughed. "Now you will die!"

"No. Aeron, we thought you were dead!" Garmadon cried.

"I was perfectly fine! Venus rescued me from that river! I am in her debt!" Aeron shouted.

"Actually, she's under my spell," Venus told them. "But she doesn't know that. Oh, and Elexis is here too, of course."

Another, younger girl stepped out from the shadows. She looked like a younger version of Lloyd. She was smirking. "Don't worry. I already know my twin brother is older than me now."

"Twin?!" Lloyd looked at the other ninja. They shrugged.

Elexis' head snapped towards where the ninja were standing. For a moment, her smirk faded and was replaced by a frown. She looked at Venus and Aeron, who were still telling the story of how they would trap the ninja. She ran up the Lloyd and hugged him. Lloyd struggled to get away.

"Don't worry," She whispered. "I'm not under Venus' control. I'm faking it. Oh Lloyd, I bet you're so confused!"

"Well yeah! What is this?! Who are you?! Who is she?! Why would my parents keep this from me?!" Lloyd cried, quietly.

"All your questions will be answered, but for now we need to break Venus' control on Aeron! She's the ninja of plants, which is why Venus wanted her. I'm the ninja of illusion. Our part in the prophecy was destroyed, thanks to Venus making it look like we died," Elexis explained, quickly. "The prophecy states, if all the ninja can join forces, they'll get their full potential powers! Which is a power of amazing, well, power! Come on!" Elexis motioned for the ninja to follow her.

"Venus!" Lloyd cried.

Venus turned around. "Overlord, please take care of them!"

The overlord floated up to them. Lloyd rolled his eyes and blasted it with some of his power. The overlord diminished into thin air. "Well. That was easier than I expected," Lloyd mumbled.

"Because he was weak!" Garmadon cheered.

"Hey baby brother." Aeron's voice was cold.

"Aeron! We're gonna take you down!" Elexis cried.

Aeron laughed maniacally. "As if! You NEED me to get your full potential powers! But, I'd never team up with you, so tough luck! Besides, not all the ninja are here."

"You're kidding!" Elexis looked at the group. "You left the younger ninjas at the monastery?!"

"Well . . ." Jay mumbled sheepishly.

"We didn't want them getting hurt!" Nya exclaimed.

"We might get more hurt without them!" Elexis cried. "Hey, you're not a ninja, right?"

"Don't rub it in . . ." Nya muttered.

"Could you go get them? We'll turn Aeron back to our side before you get back!" Elexis smiled, kindly.

"Alright." Nya gave Jay a kiss on his cheek. "Don't die before I get back!" Nya ran out of the cave.

"Should I pursue?" Aeron asked.

"No, she's not a ninja. Let her run for all I care." Venus waved her hand at Aeron. "Now get on with killing these . . ." She took the time to count the ninja. "These ten ninja!"

Aeron bowed. "Yes Venus."


	10. Concluded For Now :)

Aeron turned to face the ninja. Her sister and Lloyd were in front. Why couldn't they just surrender?! It would be easier for all of them. But then, Aeron spied a small woman on crutches at the back of the group. Ah, a weakling!Aeron thought. She jumped over the whole group to the back.

Cake spun around to see Aeron reaching out to grab her. Cake threw a punch with her arm that had healed up not too long ago. "Ouch!" She waved her hand around, trying to get rid of the pain. Aeron was dazed for a moment. Cake did a high kick to Aeron's chin with her not-yet-healed leg. "OWWW!" She began hopping around on one foot.

Aeron wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. Even the weakest on the team still was strong enough to defend herself! Aeron had definitely overlooked her sibling's team of ninja. She tried a new approach. "You are a great warrior," She panted. "Why not join the winning team?" She gestured to Venus.

Cake laughed. "The winning team?! You call getting your butt kicked by an injured ninja, and losing the overlord winning?! You're nutjobs!"

Aeron gave a 'seriously?' face at Cake. "You just call everyone nutjobs, don't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Cake smirked.

Aeron rolled her eyes. "Your team is strong, baby brother. I might consider giving up, if Venus didn't demand I dispose of you."

"You don't need to obey Venus!" Lloyd cried. "Mom and Dad didn't leave you, they thought you were dead!"

"But-!" Aeron started, but then was hit by a blast from Lloyd.

"Sorry Aeron . . ." Lloyd whispered.

Aeron lay on the floor of the cave, looking dead. But then she coughed, and blinked. Sitting up, her eyes no longer were filled with hatred, but with love. "W-where am I? Mom? Dad?" She turned to see Lloyd and Elexis and the rest of the ninja in battle ready positions. "Lloyd! Elexis!" She grabbed them in a hug. They smiled and hugged her back. Aeron looked at Venus. "YOU!"

"W-wait! A-Aeron!" Venus stammered, holding her hands up in defense. "I-I saved you!"

"More like you kidnapped me!" Aeron spat.

Just then, six young ninja ran towards them with Nya in tow. Elexis smiled. "The rest of the ninja!" She squealed. She turned to her older sister. "Will you join us?"

"Yes," Aeron replied proudly.

Then all the ninja began to glow. When the glow died down, they had new ninja suits on, new golden weapons and felt more powerful.

"Man, I should've brought the Samurai suit," Nya mumbled, feeling left out. But Jay ran up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Feel better?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah. Thanks Jay," Nya smiled.

Then he rejoined the group. They looked at each other, then at Venus and nodded.

"We've finally got out Full Potential Powers!" Aeron announced. "And we each have our own elements! PLANTS!"

"ILLUSIONS!" Elexis cried.

"THE FOUR ELEMENTS!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"FIRE!" Kai called.

"EARTH!" Cole shouted.

"ICE!" Zane proclaimed.

"LIGHTNING!" Jay had a quirky grin on his face.

"ART!" Jayce squealed.

"WATER!" Adelynn yelled.

"SOUND!" Jewels yelped.

"DARKNESS!" Cake leaned on her crutches.

"ANIMALS!" Dyo shouted.

"TECHNOLOGY!" Nevada cried, happily.

"METAL!" Zia squealed.

"STEEL!" Zephyr exclaimed.

"LIGHT!" Xavier pumped his fist in the air.

"WIND!" Xander called.

Venus looked scared. She noticed Nya was untying the adults and they looked mad. She considered running, but decided to accept her fate.

The ninja each shot something at her. Whether it was fire or elemental power, she got hurt. But then, she threw a smoke bomb onto the ground. The ninja coughed and waved the smoke away. Venus was gone.

Zia and Zephyr looked at themselves in awe. They each had a crossbow and new ninja suits. They looked at the ninja who hadn't had weapons before either. Xander had a spear, Xavier had an axe, Aeron had a hammer and Elexis had a mace.

"Aeron, Elexis!" Garmadon cried, hugging the girls. Misako joined the hug, but Lloyd stood to the side, hands on his hips.

"We owe you an explanation Lloyd," Misako sighed.

"I'm eleven years older than you two. I'm twenty-two," Aeron explained. "When I was just a kid, I was playing by a river. I fell in and, well, the currents were too strong. Mom and Dad couldn't save me and thought I drowned. But Venus saw me and got me out of the water. She put me under her control and made me think that Mom and Dad left me to die."

"My turn!" Elexis exclaimed. "I'm your twin sister. When I was little, Dad was evil. Venus kidnapped me, but Dad interfered with the mind control process and I wasn't under her control. He told me to fake it until the ninja would save me. Now I'm thirteen . . . And you're nineteen because of that aging potion . . . It's kinda weird . . ." She looked at her twin awkwardly. "You don't have any more of that, do you?"

"You want to be nineteen?" Misako asked.

"Well, I want to be Lloyd's twin again, and can't unless we're the same age . . ." Elexis admitted.

Garmadon and Misako smiled. That was so sweet!

"I may be able to get some," Sensei Wu told her.

"Thanks Uncle Wu!" Elexis exclaimed, hugging him.

He smiled as Jewels stood beside him. "Daddy, are they my cousins too?"

"Yes Jewels. They are," Sensei Wu replied.

Jewels smiled and hugged the two girls. Elexis squealed. "You're Jewels Ferris! And you're my cousin!"

Jewels laughed. "It's true! Although, I've left my life of stardom to be a ninja."

"It's still super awesome!" Elexis exclaimed.

"Think Venus is gone for good?" Nevada asked, looking at Zane.

"Not for a second," Zane replied, smiling.

"Oh yeah, she'll be back," Adelynn laughed. "They always are!"

"Too true! Think we saw the last of those snakes?" Xander asked.

"Never. They'll be back too," Cole responded.

"And we'll just kick their stupid, scaly butts again!" Cake giggled.

"How about the overlord?" Xavier asked.

"Oh, he won't be coming back," Lloyd smiled. "Ever."

The rest of the ninja smiled.

"When those snakes and Venus come back," Jay stated, "We'll be ready."

"When evil rises," Nya began.

"The ninja will stop it!" Kai finished and after a glare from his sister added, "and the Samurai too."

Nya smiled. "That's better."

"When disaster strikes," Zia started.

"We'll stop it," Zephyr finished.

"We'll defeat it too," Jayce added.

"And of course, we'll save those in need," Dyo declared.

"We are the ninja," Aeron smiled.

"We will always be there," Elexis concluded.

"Looks like this is a team that will never split," Garmadon chuckled.

"And they will be there," Misako added. "I'm sure of it."

"I've trained them well," Sensei Wu sighed.

The ninja looked at each other and smiled. They would never separate. They would always be there to fight the forces of evil. They were the ninja.

Everyone threw their fists in the air. "NINJA GO!"

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! THE SERIES IS DONE! I'M FREAKING OUT NOWWWWW! THIS DESERVES SOME RANDOM QUOTES, THEN A GOOD CONCLUSION BY ME! OKAY, RANDOM UHF QUOTES, GOOOOOOO! (yes, my dad showed me UHF J )**

**Friends, there comes a time in every man's life when he has to look the potato of injustice right in the eye.**

**For those of you just joining us, today we're teaching poodles how to fly.**

**I'm thinkin' of something orange. Something orange. Give up? It's an orange.**

**Nothing! Absolutely nothing! STUPID! You're so STU-PIIIIIIIIIIID!**

**Don't worry, Bob. It's just like working in a fish-market. Except you don't have to clean and gut fish all day.**

**Badgers? Badgers? We don't need no stinking badgers.**

**"Help me out of this box, I can't breathe in here. Help, let me out."**

**Oh, Joel Miller, you've just found the marble in the oatmeal. You're a lucky, lucky, lucky little boy. 'Cause you know why? You get to drink from... the FIRE HOOOOOSE!**

**Not many people know this, but the turtle is nature's suction cup.**

**Supplies!**

**Okay, now here's my reaaaally good conclusion: I don't have a really good conclusion. Uhhhh, SEE YOU NEXT NINJAGO STORY! ~JJ**


	11. Question from a guest, here is my answer

**Got this super amazing question from a guest and couldn't help but answer it!**

*weeps silently* That… was… AMAZING! I'm crying tears of joy! Did you say you based Jayce off yourself? Cause I have soooo many connections with her! I LOVE ART! And I was actually trying to make a mental picture to draw of all the ninja after reading this then read that's what jayce was doing! And I'm 13 (and kind of have a bit of a crush on a guy who LOVES animals). I kind of want to talk to you more. I wish I could. If jayce is really based off you then I feel so connected to you! Have you drawn a picture of all them? If you have I'm 110 percent sure its amazing! Just as amazing as story. PLEASE DON'T STOP! I LOVE IT! UPDATE SOON PLEASEEEEEE!

I'm so happy!  
-Bethany (but I prefer Bebe)  
PS- I LOVE the name Jayce! Might end up naming one of my kids that. Lol.

**Dear Bebe, **  
**I'm glad you like my story! Sorry I couldn't respond to you directly, since you're just a guest. And yes, Jayce is very much based off myself! I haven't gotten around to drawing that picture of all the ninja yet, but when I do, I shall be sure to give you the link somehow! And if you really want to talk to me more, I'd love to too! If you got an account, we could private message? Just a suggestion. And thank you for loving my name! I love it too! (It's usually a boys name for some reason, but I think it sounds really good on a girl like myself.) I love your name too! I think we would make great friends!**  
**~Jayce (but you can call me JJ)**

**PS: if you do get an account, please comment and tell me it you!**


	12. Another Guest Question!

**I have another fan question/comment**!

I LOVE IT! You have to make more with these characters! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEEEEE! For ME! And I think that was a great conclusion! Better then no ending. Now I just have to make a family tree cause if I'm right then if Kai marries you know who then wouldn't he be related to garmadon, sensi wu, Lloyd, his twin sister and older sister? Through marriage. And he'd be related to jay and jayce through marriage and if jayce and dyo got married he'd be related to dyo and jay would be related to Lloyd and garmadon and sensi wu and so would jayce and dyo. Ugh. I'm confused. I'll make a family tree. Lol.

PLEASE MAKE MORE! I LOVED TGIS STORY! I'm sure they can only get better from here! Stay amazing dude! :D :D :D

-Bebe (number one fan!)

**Hey Bebe!**

**I am confused too! And yes, of course, I shall make more! Stay tuned and you'll see many more Ninjago stories! And thanks for all your support! You are awesome!**

**~JJ**

**PS: Please do keep reading, I'm preparing for another series, and there might just be some ninja kids! *wink wink nudge nudge***


End file.
